


Best Life

by CatrinaSL



Series: PolyMachina (Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017, Gen, Have Your Canon and Fanon Too, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polymachina, Rare Pairings, like a lot of them, past Scanlan/Vox Machina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Vex and Vax talk about how wonderful (and how hard) it is to live their best life.





	Best Life

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017](http://critrolerarepair.tumblr.com/post/164431348691/announcing-critical-role-rarepair-week-2017)! The fics in this series all take place in the same "polyverse," which begins [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11981952)!
> 
> Today’s prompt is “Non-romantic pairing,” and who is the least romantic pairing of all? Vex and Vax! I know they’re not exactly a rare non-romantic pairing, but non-twincest Vex & Vax in a poly relationship with the other members of Vox Machina kinda counts as rare...
> 
> This takes place between Episodes 94 and 95, so beware of spoilers!
> 
> Rated for swears.

It started as a joke to fuck with the guards in Syngorn. Vax had grabbed Grog and dragged him into their room with a, "Come on, I'm tense, let’s go," and then Keyleth wild shaped into a goose...

It had been a joke, and it had made Vex laugh. The looks on the faces of those elves were worth whatever ridiculous rumors got spread, and if those rumors got back to her father, even better.

But gradually, it became something else. When Vex saw the blush on Pike's face as she picked her up and swung her around after a bath, naked as the day she was born. When she saw the look on Grog's face after Scanlan fell. When she saw her brother sneaking a peek at Tary and Percy's backsides while they worked.

Gradually, PolyMachina became real.

Of course, most nights they were in their usual quarters: Percy and Vex in their bedroom, Tary in his, Vax and Keyleth off in Zephra, and Pike and Grog on a mini-adventure together (or perhaps visiting a house of lady favors). But some nights they were together: Vex snuggling with Pike, Grog grudgingly allowing Tary and Vax to snooze on him, and Percy and Keyleth staying up late talking, falling asleep together at the table next to their half-consumed alcohol.

Vex loved her life in Whitestone, but she lived for the days that the whole crew was back together.

One evening after Pike and Grog's return from Vassalheim, Vex left Percy spooned between Tary and Pike and went downstairs for something to drink. She found her brother already there, sipping on something that steamed.

"Where's Keyleth?" she whispered.

"She and Grog are curled up together on the floor of the guest room," he whispered back. "I didn't want to disturb them."

"And where have _you_ been?" she asked, as she helped herself to some of the tea he'd made.

"Shrine," he replied, taking another sip.

"Ah." Vex nodded. "Your _other_ girlfriend."

"Percy?" Vax wanted to know.

"With Tary and Pike," she told him. "I'm so glad they got back while you two were still here. I think he missed Pike almost as much as he missed you and Keyleth."

"We missed you, too," her brother said, reaching out to take her hand as she sat down next to him. "Living our best life is tougher than I'd thought."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I love my life," he said. "I love _our_ life. But I wish we could all be together all the time."

Vex shrugged. "Well, have druid, will travel," she reminded him.

He nodded, a smile tilting up the corners of his mouth. "Remember the first time Grog and Keyleth spent the night together? Down in the sand pit in the training room of the mansion?"

"Mmm," Vex replied. "You were so jealous."

"Shouldn't've been," Vax said. "I wanted to kiss him, too."

Vex laughed.

Silence blanketed itself over the kitchen, the two of them sitting companionably, enjoying their time alone together.

Then, "I miss Scanlan." The words came straight out of Vax's broken heart, and Vex squeezed her brother's hand.

"We'll see him again," she promised. "Someday."

Vax smiled sadly at her, and let out a long sigh. "Your certainty helps me hope," he told her, then let go of her hand and stood.

"Going to bed?" Vex asked.

He nodded. "I think Keyleth's had enough one on one time with my boyfriend," he said, then gave her a wink and headed upstairs.

Her brother was right; living their best life was hard. Especially when something—or someone—was missing from it.

Vex finished her tea alone, and watched the sun rise through her kitchen window.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/164949616258/best-life-catrinasl-critical-role-web-series)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
